


love bite || jikook

by daydreamjk



Category: EXO (Band), GOT7, Red Velvet (K-pop Band), TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst with a Happy Ending, Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blushing Jeon Jungkook, Blushing Park Jimin (BTS), Childhood Friends, Clumsy Park Jimin (BTS), Cute Jeon Jungkook, Dancer Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Dancer Park Jimin (BTS), Established Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Human Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Human Kim Namjoon | RM, Human Min Yoongi | Suga, Human Park Jimin (BTS), Human/Vampire Relationship, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Jeon Jungkook is a Dork, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope & Park Jimin are Best Friends, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope & Park Jimin are Roommates, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope is a Sweetheart, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Original Character(s), Park Jimin (BTS) is Bad At Feelings, Pining, Protective Jeon Jungkook, Shy Jeon Jungkook, Slow Burn, Smitten Jeon Jungkook, Soft Min Yoongi | Suga, Top Park Jimin (BTS), Vampire Bites, Vampire Jeon Jungkook, Vampire Kim Seokjin | Jin, Vampire Kim Taehyung | V, Vampire!Jungkook, Vampires, jikook - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:42:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22112047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamjk/pseuds/daydreamjk
Summary: "did you just... try to bite me?""uh... no?"in which jungkook is an awkward vampire and jimin is a very confused human
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy, Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Original Character(s), Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	1. 001

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jimin meets someone a little too friendly

jimin knew he shouldn't have come. 

it was such a stupid idea and he was already over it. he was cold and it was late and all he wanted to do was be snuggled up in his bed with his cat and a bowl of ice cream. but instead, he was out in the cold with his group of friends, in the woods. one of his friends, hoseok, decided it would be a good idea to go out in the woods and tell scary stories and hopefully find some deers running around. not that it was a dumb idea because they were too old to be doing this, but because they decided to do this on a school night and at 1 am in the morning. hoseok swore that it was the best time to do this, but what did he know?

jimin grabbed the two ends of his sweater and zipped it all the way up until it reached his chin. irene, wendy, jihyo, and kai also decided to come along because they thought it would be fun. so far, jimin was too cold to have any positive thoughts about this situation. irene must've noticed his facial expressions because she bumped him with her elbow and smiled.

"oh c'mon lighten up a little, it'll be fun... besides look what i got!" she said and raised up the bag with the ingredients to make s'mores inside. jimin smiled at her attempt to cheer him up and put his head on her shoulder as they walked further down the path. irene linked their arms and swung the bag around. 

"yeah jimin-ah stop being such a baby! we're almost to the spot anyways." hoseok said and flashed the flashlight in jimin's face. jimin squinted his eyes and irene put her hand infront of her face. 

"hey! i'm gonna go blind" she says. hoseok laughs and continues to lead them.

5 minutes later and they finally make it to 'the spot'. kai helps hoseok and wendy with the folding chairs while jimin and irene just watch. 

"you know you can help us right? i mean that would be nice" kai says sarcastically while huffing. jimin rolls his eyes.

"that would require work, so no we're good" hoseok lets out an airy laugh and sits down on his chair. he grabs the lantern and sets it on the tree stump beside him.

"they can help by getting the wood for us, we can't make the s'more without it" he says. irene claps and puts the bag down, smiling. 

"okay that sounds fun, right jiminie?" 

_no, it doesn't,_ he wants to say but decides on just smiling and nodding his head because he doesn't wanna ruin her mood. she kisses wendy goodbye and the two go on their way. jimin pulls out his phone and turns on the flashlight. 

"if we split up, it'll be faster??" irene suggests and does the same with her phone.

"have you never seen a scary movie that's set in the woods? if we do that then one of us will end up dead or something ?" jimin says like it's the most obvious thing ever. irene rolls her eyes and sticks her tongue out. 

"those are fake dummy, look i'll go this way and you'll go that way," she says and points to two directions. jimin reluctantly nods his head and sighs. "fine but if i'm not back in 15 minutes, then that means i'm dead." they wave bye and jimin heads in his direction.

5 minutes in and jimin already collected 3 big pieces of wood that he thinks will be good for a fire. he looks around a little more before deciding that he's already over it and makes his way back to irene and the others. on his way back he hears something moving from his left and then a crack. he points his phone in the direction and prepares himself to see a killer but to his avail, there's nothing. his heartbeat quickens a little and he begins to walk slightly faster. he hears someone mutter something and he nearly shits himself. 

"oh my god, i told her, i'm gonna fucking die in here" jimin says to himself and holds the pieces of wood closer to his body. he hears more cracks until suddenly he feels something cold on his neck and he turns around so fast, a piece of wood falls from his grasp. he flashes the light and in his line of sight, he sees a boy with long hair in his face and a hoodie. he immediately backs away and almost does a double-take at the two sharp teeth that are poking out of the stranger's slightly open mouth. but the thing that surprises him the most was what the stranger was planning on doing. instead of screaming or running away as a reasonable human would do, jimin decides to do something stupid. 

"wait a minute... what the fuck?.. did- did you just try to bite me ?" he says instead. the stranger moves the strands of hair away from his face and looks at jimin. his expression is shocked and embarrassed which causes jimin to be more confused. 

"uh..no?" 


	2. 002

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jimin is confused as hell but gets a name

jimin knew he should've ran.

why in the world was a complete stranger trying to bite him in the woods? maybe rob him or kill him? but bite? _what the hell was wrong with this guy_ jimin thought as he continued to stare at the boy in front of him. 

he looked around the same age as him, maybe even younger. he was definitely taller than jimin but not in a towering way. he looked lost and embarrassed which made jimin feel at ease rather than threatened but he still kept a distance between them. the boy's sweater looked too thin to keep him warm and jimin wondered how he was fine. 

jimin moved to open his mouth but someone shouting his name stopped him.

"jimin c'mon you're so slow hurry up!" he heard irene not too far. jimin looked in her direction to see her flashlight dimly flashing at him and turned back around to the strange boy only to be left by himself. his eyes widened and he looked around frantically, gripping the pieces of wood tighter. 

"what the fu..." he muttered and blinked a few times. _did he imagine the boy ?_ he asks himself but quickly dismisses it as his flashlight caught something shimmering in the dark. he walks closer to it and bends down to retrieve it, he moves the pieces of wood and picks up what appears to be a pin. he looks at the cute yellow cat with a cowboy hat and smiles to himself. he wondered if the boy dropped it and tried to think of a way to give it back because he felt bad. _he knew it was strange to feel anything but fear for the boy but the boy didn't radiate any negative energy or danger._ he got up and put the cat pin in his pocket and wondered where the boy did go.he shook his head and began walking back. he didn't want to freak himself out but what the fuck just happened? first the meets a boy that tries to bite him then he disappears. he gets closer to irene and sees she has more piece then him. she looks down at his and rolls her eyes but doesn't say anything, just grabs his sleeve and ushers him to go. he looks back one last time and sighs.

when they get back to the circle, jihyo and kai and hoseok are talking about some ted talk they saw and wendy is on her phone. irene smiles and drops the pieces on the floor before running to wendy to sit on her lap. wendy looks startled but wraps her arms around her nonetheless. jimin clears his throat and hoseok gets up to help him.

"finally, it's too cold and we were getting hungry," he says and lifts the wood and places it in the pit. jimin walks over to where the speaker is and gets the matches along with the lighter fluid. they finally get a fire going and wendy hands everyone a skewer for the s'mores. as the rest of the group makes their smores, jimin's mind wanders to the boy in the woods. he looks down and takes out the pin from his pocket. the stupid cat pin tells him nothing about the stranger but yet he feels compelled to give it back to him. jimin isn't stupid, he knows there's no way he'll find the boy easily, but there might be a chance that he goes to the same college as him. I mean it is the nearest one from the woods and he did look young like jimin. he continues to look at the pin until kai grabs everyone's attention. 

"guys i am officially failing business calculus," he says with pride and hoseok starts laughing, irene and jihyo start cheering and clapping their hands while wendy is too focused on her s'more. jimin puts the pin back in his pocket and widens his eyes.

"are you serious? it's only been a month, how the hell did you manage to fail that fast" jimin says hysterically with raised eyebrows. kai rolls his eyes but shrugs. 

"it's because it's my last class and i don't like to go because it starts at 4," kai says like its not a big deal. jimin rolls his eyes and tries to not worry about it. kai only acts like this because he knows he can get away with it due to his dad owning a company and having a wealthy family that pays his tuition nonetheless. jimin envies him for that but he's happy his friend has that opportunity. 

"what about you jimin-ah, how is work and school for you? wait, scratch that- hows hoseokie? i know he can be a pain in the ass" kai asks with a dramatized wary look on his face. hoseok gasps and throws a marshmallow at him.

jimin and hoseok met in high school and became best friends due to their mutual love for dancing. in high school, jimin was the quiet type that wouldn't like to draw attention to himself. he spent his lunch breaks in the library or in his favorite teacher's class. that was until hoseok came and brought him out of his shell. he was the new kid that was obnoxiously loud and overly presumptuous. he somehow was drawn to jimin and would talk to him about anything and everything. he would talk about his sister, and how his parents divorced and how he lives with his aunt, or how his dog likes to listen to lofi music, but more importantly, he would talk about dancing. that made jimin become interested in him and they'd go over each other's houses and dance together. that strengthened their friendship and brought them closer. after high school, they made a pact to live together and go to the same college to pursue their dance careers. they got jobs and with the help of both their moms, they got themselves a small apartment. it was small but comfy, and they made it work.

"oh shut up, i'm not that bad, you act like he lives with the devil," hoseok says and stuffs his mouth with more marshmallows. jimin hears kai mutter ' _might as well be_ ' and a few laughs follow. although hoseok is a rather messy person or "disorganized" as he likes to call it, jimin doesn't mind that much.

"everything is good, nothing i can't handle, hoseokie and i have an upcoming dance project though, so that's exciting" jimin expresses and then they continue to talk about it for a few minutes.

after time passes they gather their trash and chairs and leave back to their cars. they wave bye to each other and drive back. on the way home, jimin falls asleep on the passenger seat and makes hoseok carry him out of the car and onto his bed where he is welcomed by mochi, his fat white cat.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:**:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:**:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:**:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:**:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧✧･ﾟ: *✧

jimin groans as he looks at his phone for the nth time. he is currently waiting on hoseok's reply so they can leave to get panda express together since their time gap is the same. all he had to eat today was a granola bar and some banana milk and he is grumpy, plus he's having a bad hair day. he texted hoseok five times asking when he's getting out and why he's not out yet. jimin is pretty sure he's supposed to get out at 12:45 and it is 12:55 and all he can do is groan and text yell at hoseok. he closes the messaging app and goes on twitter where he aimlessly scrolls through what's trending. he feels a breeze pass him and he shivers and readjusts his beanie and pushes his glasses up his nose. he was running late to his morning class due to oversleeping (which he again blames hoseok for) and didn't have time to put his contacts on.

he looks around and sees people waiting around the classroom waiting to be let in as it is shown to still be occupied. jimin gets closer to the door and tries to peek inside from the door window to spot hoseok but stops when he feels eyes on him. he goes back to his spot on the bench and takes his phone back out when he hears a ding. 

**from: hobi**

**the teacher was going over the lab and everyone** **was too scared to interrupt**

**from: hobi**

**be out in 2 min**

he rolls his eyes and gets up again when he sees people starting to leave the classroom. as he looks around for hoseok, he sees someone familiar and his breath gets caught in his throat. its the boy from the woods. jimin recognizes him from his unruly long brown hair. he's dressed in a black hoodie with black joggers and a face mask. jimin feels frozen as he watches him walk in the other direction of the hall. so many questions filled his head and he feels like chasing after the boy to get some answers but is brought back to reality when he feels someone grab his shoulder. he blinks and looks to see hoseok smiling all wide.

"c'mon i'm starving, let's go. you're driving this time," he says and throws an arm around jimin. before the boy got lost in the sea of students, jimin pointed towards him with wide eyes and whisper yelled, "that boy, who is that?" hoseok squints to see who he was referring to before snorting and swatting jimin's hand down.

"that's rude stop" he scolds and then tightens his hold on jimins shoulder. "ooo is this a crush, why the sudden interest in jeon jungkook?" jimin looks at hoseok then jungkook then the floor. 

_jeon jungkook, huh._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi omg thank u to whoever is reading this ilu so much. pls keep reading


	3. 003

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they finally talk and jimin is on a mission

jimin knew he shouldn't have said anything. especially to hoseok

because as soon as he pointed at the strange boy named jeon jungkook, hoseok teased him and called him over. 

_ohgodohgodohgod_ jimin thought. he felt so panicked and frazzled and he couldn't just run away so he did the next best thing. he hid behind hoseok's body. his face felt hot and he brought his hands up to hoseok's shoulders to keep him still. they stopped walking and jimin assumed it was because they were waiting for jungkook to approach them. he looked up to peek at jungkook and saw the boy was walking towards them with wide eyes. the wind blew and pushed his long hair towards his face and jimin thought he looked cute struggling to keep it behind his ear. he looked back down and hit hoseok's back with his head. 

"aish jimin-ah relax, he's a nice kid" is all hoseok said. he heard heavy boots getting closer and closed his eyes briefly. 

_why are you panicking ?_ _relax !_ he coached himself and decided to stop acting dumb. he let out a sigh and looked up but instantly regretted it. as he looked up, his eyes met with jungkook's wide ones and he felt himself blushing for some reason. jungkook cleared his throat and waved awkwardly at them, before bowing. his hair falling back on his face as he did so. 

"hi jungkookie" hoseok said and moved from jimin's grasp to give him a sloppy hug which left jimin confused. _he was close enough to give him a nickname but he never brought him up before?_ jungkook looked surprised but composed himself quickly before hugging back. they let go of each other and thats when jungkook finally felt the tension in hte air. jimin felt out of place, just staring at them. he smiled at jungkook and hoseok went between them. 

"ah jungkookie, this is jimin, my close friend," he says and smiles. jungkook pulls down his mask and swallows thickly. he stretches his hand out and does a small bow. jimin gets closer and takes it in his and widens his eyes. he tries to conceal his flinch the best he could. jungkook's hand feels so cold and he starts to feel bad because this kid should have gloves on or something.

"are you cold? i can give you my gloves, your hands are really cold" jimin says and doesn't wait for a response. he moves his bag closer and opens it to get his white gloves, but then a hand grabs his arm, this time it's wrapped in the sleeve of the hoodie and stops him. jungkook lets out a little laugh and smiles. 

"n-no i'm fine thank you jimin-hyung, i was drinking from my cold water bottle that's why," he said and jimin wanted to snort. his excuse was so dumb but he didn't want to embarrass him so he nodded slowly. then he furrowed his eyebrows.

"okay... also how old are you? you cant be less than one year younger or something, just call me jimin-ssi" jimin said and smiled before fixing his bag. jungkook looks down and says okay and apologizes before hoseok puts an arm around jimin's shoulder.

"it's okay jungkookie, you're just making jimin-ah feel old," he says and laughs and then snaps his fingers. "ah anyways i called you over so we can all go eat something and so you can get to know jimin-ah more" he looks to side-eye jimin and wiggles his eyebrows before winking at jungkook. jimin rolls his eyes and nudges him but not enough to get him off. he looks back at jungkook and sees him looking hesitant. jungkook ruffles his hair and pulls his phone out to check something before looking back up to the two of them. 

"o-okay" he says and clears his throat. "okay but i can't stay for too long" hoseok claps his hands and we head towards the parking lot. jungkook decides to sit in the back, in the middle and starts typing on his phone, while hoseok connects his phone to jimin's bluetooth and starts playing dean. they pass by a few places and jungkook and jimin decide to eat panda express which makes hoseok whine,

"dude, their chow mein is ass are you serious?" he says and pouts. jungkook lets out a laugh and jimin parks in front of it. they get out and jungkook rushes to open the door for both of them. jimin nods and smiles. hoseok tells both of them that he's going to get his food after them because he wants to save a table. jimin mouths 'no' but hoseok looks away and skips to a table. which leaves jungkook and jimin together. alone. jimin takes the lead and goes to stand in the line, jungkook following. jimin looks to jungkook and notices he's staring back, which makes jimin blinked a little. 

"so..." jimin says and doesn't know if its the right time to mention what happened in the woods. because what do you even say about that? how do you bring that up? jungkook blushes and hums in response like he knows what jimin is gonna talk about. "um look i don't want to make it weird or anything but like about what happened yesterday..." jimin finishes off and plays with his fingers. jungkook faces him and puts some of his hair behind his ear.

"oh yeah" he lets out a forced laugh. "i heard hoseok-hyung was gonna go out to make s'mores and i wanted to creep up on him and scare him... i just didn't know it was you," he says and puts his mask back up to hide his blush. jimin nods slowly but something still doesn't seem right. from what jimin knows, hoseok planned the fire and s'mores last minute. he didn't think he'd tell anyone else bout it so short notice only his close friend group. but hoseok was known for being a loudmouth so. jimin was about to ask how he left so fast but was next in line.

they end up brushing that for later time and get their food. jimin with his plate and jungkook with his bowl. when they walk back to the table hoseok points at jungkook's bowl and looks confused. 

"just that ? are you sure? that won't feel you up, trust me" jungkook looks shy and puts his hand to the back of his head.

"oh no i'm fine, i'm not that hungry right now and plus my roommate is gonna get mad if i don't eat his food when i get home." hoseok just lets it go with a nod and leaves for his food. jimin and jungkook stay quiet for a while before jimin decides to ruin the mood.

"okay so... how'd you get away so quickly, i mean i turn back around and you're gone like— what," jimin says and adds hand gestures to show how confused he is about the whole situation. jungkook glances to where hoseok is in line and the to jimin. he moves his food around with his chopsticks. "um... i'm a fast person?" he says muffled, and unsure from behind his mask and jimin can't tell if he's joking or if that's his literal response. jimin sighs and takes a bite of his orange chicken. jungkook seems so normal and chill yet his responses are so strange and vague, its hard to read him. jimin grabs his empty cup and asks jungkook if he wants him to fill his for him. jungkook nods and asks for water. as jimin tries to get up, his foot gets caught from his crisscrossed position on the chair and jungkook is quick to react. jimin slips a little but jungkook grabs his arm and steadies him until jimin can stand properly. jimin blushes and feels embarrassed. jungkook continues to hold unto jimin until he grabs onto his arm and thanks him. jungkook opens his mouth and closes it a few times before letting go 

"told you, i'm fast" he says with a smile and hands jimin the cups. jimin goes on his way to the drink machine and pours the drinks and makes his way back. by the time he's back, hoseok is sitting by jungkook. he hands him his drink and they go back to eating. they make small talk and eat. jimin notices jungkook barely eating, just moving his food around and taking little bites here and there. he brushes it off and focuses on hoseok. he explains how jungkook is an art major and how he likes some of jungkook's pieces. jungkook explains some of his art pieces and what they mean to him. 

throughout the whole time, jungkook is explaining the meaning behind some of his pieces, jimin is smiling at him in admiration. he thinks it's so cute how passionate he is about his major and continues to ask him more questions. they stay like this for a while until jimin switches it up and tells him about his dance major and the upcoming dance project he and hoseok have. jungkook looks interested but there's something else in his eyes that jimin cant describe. he touches his stomach for a while but quickly clears his throat and drinks some of his water, he tries to hide his discomfort but jimin catches it. he continues to talk about his annoying teacher but makes sure to keep an eye on jungkook. he also notices that jungkook ate only some of the rice and offered hoseok the rest, which hoseok kindly accepted. as jimin opens his mouth to say something, jungkook tells hoseok to get up so he can leave. 

"aw already ?" hoseok whines and jimin can't help but pout a little too. he was starting to like talking to jungkook. 

"uh yeah i'm sorry, i have my other class to get to, art history," he says and slings his back over his shoulder and grabs his trash. he starts to walk to the trashcan and coughs a little. it looks like he loses his balance a little but laughs and jimin feels anxious for some reason. he comes back to their table and looks paler than when they first got there. then jimin remembers something.

"hey wait but we drove you here, let us take you bac-" he starts but jungkook's phone chimes. he bows to jimin and puts his mask back on.

"its okay jimin-ssi, my roommate is here to pick me up, i told him where we were," he says and looks like he wants something before he leaves. jimin stands up and bows to him and feels an urge to hug he boy but goes against it. after all, they just met today...well, properly at least. 

"maybe we can hang out again another time when you don't have class," jimin says with a smile. jungkook nods and his eyes become smaller which suggests to jimin that he's smiling big. hoseok also gets up and hugs jungkook goodbye and then he's off. 

they stay there for a while and go over what part of the song they're going to dance to for the project and what the order of the steps are going to be. while hoseok is talking, jimin can't help but think of jungkook and how cute he is. he thinks about his long hair and how soft it looked and his pretty hands and how cold they were. but the thing that wouldn't leave jimin's mind was his cute bunny smile. he thought it was very fitting for a guy like jungkook. jimin's thoughts get interrupted when he suddenly remembers something. 

_the cat pin!_

he had the opportunity to give it back but totally forgot. he didn't even get his number either. he knew hoseok would probably have it but he didn't want to just get it like that. jimin wanted to ask jungkook for it himself. he decides to let it go temporarily and turn his attention back to hoseok.

15 minutes later and they both decide to head back to campus for their dance class. they gather their trash and get situated in the car. as jimin picks out the 'ultimate playlist' he gets his bag from the backseat and digs into the little pocket of it to get the shiny object. he grabs it and stuffs it in his jacket pocket. he puts his bag on hoseok's lap which makes him groan and they drive off to school.

on the way there jimin finally decides that he's going to try to find jungkook on campus again and ask for his number. and give back his pin finally. 

and maybe hoseok was right, _maybe jimin does have a small crush on a certain someone._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hate these notes omg


End file.
